Hogwarts Just a Dream?
by PyroAndrea
Summary: What happens when Hermione opens her eyes only to find that Hogwarts was just a dream? Will her parents not believe that she is a witch? And will that drive her insane? *Was Hermione In Wonderland?
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for my entire story, every single chapter! I do not own this story ma'am! I do not own it Sam I Am! In other words, Not Mine! I do not own these characters, heck I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, got it?! I don't own Alice in Wonderland or American McGee's Alice either!  
  
A/N: Okay, this story is NOT really a parody or crossover or anything like that. It's more like I just borrowed story ideas from Alice in Wonderland (The book/Disney movie) and American McGee's Alice (The horror type video game for the PC). So, if you haven't heard of or seen either, don't worry about it, this is my own story and has nothing to do with either, besides parts of the borrowed story line that is. R/R!  
  
Hermione In Wonderland?  
  
Chapter One: Waking Up  
  
Voldemort and his Death Eaters were back in power. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had unluckily run upon one of their strongholds in the forbidden forest during a detention. They had accidentally stumbled upon the camp and caught the Death Eaters off guard, which was precisely the reason that they weren't dead yet. Ron, Hermione, and Harry tried to get away to inform Dumbledore before the Death Eaters had time to collect themselves. They were soon being chased deep into the woods.  
  
"Hermione," a voice echoed.  
  
Hermione looked around for the owner, but only saw Harry and Ron panting beside her. They didn't even seem to notice the voice.  
  
"Hermione," the voice echoed all around her.  
  
The Death Eaters grew nearer. Harry stopped abruptly and ran into a small cavern, followed closely by Ron. Hermione was so preoccupied with the voice that she didn't notice them disappear into the small hole until she was a few feet past it. The Death Eaters foot steps and shouts grew closer. Hermione breathed heavily as she looked around wildly for Harry and Ron. She saw nothing but darkness around her, when out of no where a hand grabbed her arm. She began to let out a frightened scream when another hand clamped firmly about her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh Hermione, it's me." Ron said in a whisper as he released her mouth and proceeded to guide her to the cave where Harry was waiting.  
  
"We thought the Death Eaters got you Hermione. I'm glad you're okay." Harry admitted as he shined his illuminated wand at the two dark figures. Hermione nodded her agreement, then sat down on the cold stone floor, leaning back against the hard wall. She closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing and organize her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione, wake up dear!" the same voice from before now echoed through her head.  
  
The Death Eaters were close, nearly right outside of the cave. Would they be able to find them? What would happen if they did? Hermione thought worriedly, trying not to think about the voice.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and was soon being shaken. Her eyes shot open and she looked around with a start.  
  
"Hermione dear, dinner is almost ready, go clean up." The voice from before said to her, but this time the voice had a body, and it stood over Hermione. Hermione didn't say a word in response. She was to shocked at her surroundings. She was sitting in her back yard, propped up against the base of a large tree with a book in her lap. She finally looked up at the voice's keeper and saw exactly who she expected to see, her mother. Which was very unexpected indeed. Mrs. Granger began to walk back up to the house, but Hermione, finally regaining her voice, called after her.  
  
"Mum?" Hermione said in almost a scared tone.  
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Granger said kindly.  
  
"How did I get here? The last thing I remember, I was at Hogwarts, in the forbidden forest, running away from a group of Death Eaters." Hermione said looking thoroughly confused.  
  
Hermione's mum let out a small giggle as she smiled at her daughter.  
  
"That must have been some dream dear, I think maybe your father was right, you have been reading to much."  
  
"But Mum! It was no dream! I'm a witch and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Hermione started, trying to make sense of it all and ignoring her mother's remark about reading too much at the same time. However, Mrs. Granger just simply let out another laugh.  
  
"Don't be silly dear!" Mrs. Granger said as she left the yard.  
  
Hermione remained seated. Could this be a dream? She thought. No, this was far too realistic to be any dream. Hogwarts was no dream though either. It wasn't, she just knew it wasn't!  
  
"Hermione! You need to get cleaned up for dinner!" Her mother reminded from the doorway of their abode. Hermione got up slowly, realizing how hungry she really was. She trudged into the house and to the washroom. Moments later she emerged, a little cleaner than when she had entered and just as confused as ever. Hermione sat down at her place at the dinner table with a sigh. Her father looked over the brim of his newspaper at her.  
  
"Feeling alright Hermione?" He asked her.  
  
"No dad." Hermione answered quite truthfully. "I shouldn't be here! I should be at school!" Mr. Granger gave a chuckle.  
  
"I know you're excited about starting a new school year, but you should enjoy your break while you can." Mr. Granger said as he looked back at his paper.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Hermione denied. "It IS the school year! I am a witch and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" she explained for the second time. Mr. Granger folded up his newspaper and set it aside as he looked intently at his daughter.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" He asked. "Now, you've always read a lot, and been a very clever girl, but, you've also always been very logical. Why are you making up such nonsense stories all of a sudden?"  
  
"Nonsense? Nonsense?? It's the undeniable truth!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Dinner went by quietly after that and as soon as Hermione finished eating she went straight to her room to lie down. I'm not crazy. I'm not! She kept telling herself. She was unable to get a wink of sleep and spent the entire night staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out what on earth could have happened to her.  
  
The next day Mr. and Mrs. Granger were talking solemnly at the kitchen table when their daughter came down with a worn out look on her face.  
  
"Didn't sleep well honey?" Mrs. Granger asked worriedly. Hermione simply shook her head and sank into her seat at the table.  
  
"We've talked about this and we've decided," Mr. Granger said referring to himself and his wife, "that it might be best if you were to talk to a professional."  
  
"A professional?" Hermione repeated. "You mean a psychiatrist! You both think I'm insane!"  
  
"No Hermione, we don't think you're insane. We just think that it might help you to talk to someone who can understand things like this." Mrs. Granger interjected.  
  
"Things like what Mum? Things like me being a witch?" Hermione said, becoming a bit angry that her parents didn't believe her. She did have to admit that she did sound a little crazy, though she knew that Hogwarts was real, Harry and Ron were real. On the other hand, talking to a Psychiatrist might help her sort out her thoughts enough to figure out what was happening, even if they weren't magical, she thought.  
  
"Things like you making up these bizarre stories all of a sudden." Mr. Granger said. "It's very unlike you to be telling such tall tells." Hermione looked down in frustration. She decided that it might be best for now to just hold her tongue.  
  
A/N: Sooooooooooooo…. Please REVIEW! Is my writing confusing? Do you like it? Please let me know! Also, I don't know how morbid or angsty y'all want me to get. It's not going to have a sad ending, just because I hate sad endings. I got some pretty crazy things planned, y'all who know about American McGee's Alice probably know what I'm talkin about. Oh well, just tell me if y'all want me to go into the whole "suicide" type thing or to stay away from stuff like that! What I'm mainly trying to get out is, should I keep it mainly just mystery or should I go more into angst, horror or drama? I'll try to get some R/Hr in here and there. 


	2. Insane Asylum

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! Enjoy! And please R/R!  
  
Chapter Two: Insane Asylum  
  
At noon that day Hermione and her parents were on their way to the psychiatrist office, or were they?  
  
"That's no psychiatrist office!" Hermione proclaimed as she looked out of the car window. They had just pulled into a parking lot. "It's a teenaged insane asylum!"  
  
"Don't make it sound like this is a horror movie dear." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"And this is not an insane asylum. It is simply a mental institution with many great doctors. We aren't checking you in or anything, there is just no psychiatrist office anywhere around here." Mr. Granger explained to his daughter. Hermione merely crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't think I like this idea very much." She mumbled as the car pulled into a parking space and she unbuckled her seat belt.  
  
Slowly they all got out of the car and made their way towards the institution. When they got inside, Mr. Granger went to talk to a man behind the front desk. Hermione and her Mother took seats in the waiting room. Hermione strained to hear her Fathers and the man's conversation and listened with much interest.  
  
"No, we only want her to see a psychiatrist for an hour or so." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. This hospital is only for long term patients. The least amount of time available for a patient to stay is one full day, meaning they'd have to stay overnight." The man said. At this, Hermione's eyes widened. Spend the night? This really was turning out to be like a horror movie.  
  
Mr. Granger looked back at his daughter and then back at the man. Racked with internal conflict Mr. Granger sighed. He didn't think Hermione by any means needed to stay in a mental institution. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay with her. She was his only daughter and only child and after all he was a worried father. He also knew though that Hermione would be extremely upset with him if he made her stay here over night.  
  
His paternal instincts took over however and Mr. Granger felt that Hermione's well being was more important than anything else.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll sign her up to stay a day then." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Okay sir, I just need you to feel these papers out real quick." The man said as he handed Mr. Granger a rather large stack of papers. Real quick… right… Mr. Granger thought as he pulled a pen out from his shirt pocket and started reading over the papers at the counter.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened even wider. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was actually going to force her to stay in an asylum overnight. She groaned in frustration. With everything that had been going on ever since she… arrived home, she hadn't even had time to figure out what was going on. She had actually tried to look through some of her Hogwarts schoolbooks when she couldn't sleep the previous night. The funny thing is, she couldn't find her schoolbooks, or her trunk, or her wand. Maybe she really was going crazy?  
  
An hour later Mr. Granger had finished reading and filling out the forms. The three Grangers were now being led up a case of stairs and towards Hermione's room. When they finally reached the room they were left alone.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me stay here!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she sat on her bed.  
  
"It's only for one day, honey." Mrs. Granger said as she put a comforting arm around her daughter.  
  
"What am I going to do here for a whole day anyway?" Hermione asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Well, this evening a doctor is going to come and talk to you, ask some questions, and then they're pretty much just going to observe you and then tomorrow, when your mother and I come back they'll tell us why they think you've been making up these stories." Mr. Granger said as he bent down so that he was level with Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to protest once more, but stopped herself.  
  
"We're only doing this because we're worried about you. We love you, you know that right?" Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Yes Dad, I know… I love you too." Hermione said as she threw her arms around her Dad's neck in a hug. Mr. Granger hugged her back as Mrs. Granger joined the hug as well. Shortly they all pulled apart.  
  
"We'll see you first thing tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Granger told Hermione. She nodded her response.  
  
"I love you honey, get some sleep, okay dear?" Mrs. Granger said as she gave her daughter one last hug, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well.  
  
"I will, I love you too." Hermione said. Her parents then walked out of the room with a wave and closed the door behind them.  
  
Hermione sighed as she lay back on her bed. Tears now flowing freely. She stared up at the ceiling. Why did things like this always seem to happen to her? Well, she never had anything like THIS happen to her before. She supposed she was just unlucky.  
  
Hermione had spent the entire day laying on her bed and thinking. Until around six o'clock, when a knock came to the door.  
  
"May I come in?" came a soft but serious voice.  
  
"Yes, of course." Hermione answered, sitting up on the edge of her bed. The doorknob turned and in walked a man clad in a business suit, holding a small notebook.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" The man asked Hermione as he pulled a chair up so that he could sit across from her.  
  
"Yes sir." Hermione replied. The man nodded at her, flipped open his notebook and began writing something. Hermione was beginning to think that the man in front of her was really a patient here himself.  
  
"Alright, good." The man said as he finished writing and looked up at her once more. "My name is Dr. Larken, I'm a psychiatrist, and I just want to talk to you and ask you some questions." Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at the man and let out a small giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dr. Larken asked her seriously.  
  
"Well, it's just very convenient that your parents would name you Doctor and you would actually grow up to become a Doctor." Hermione said with a smile at the Doctor. He however just gave her a stern look and began scribbling in his notebook again causing Hermione's smile to fade. She feared that her lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. She would usually never make a comment like that, it was Ron's territory, she would just laugh.  
  
"I… I was just joking sir… because you said your name was Doctor Larken… and it just sounded like you were saying your first name was Doctor…" Hermione explained, not wishing for the man to think her crazy. Dr. Larken looked her in the face.  
  
"Miss Granger, I may not have a very good since of humor, but I assure you that I can tell when one is joking." Dr. Larken stated. Hermione smiled at him weakly.  
  
"So, your parents say that you think you're a witch." Dr. Larken said as he flipped through some notes he had written in his notebook. Hermione debated for a second whether she should answer him truthfully or not. If she told him that she wasn't a witch she would be able to get out of the hospital with no problems tomorrow, but it also might be a very long time before she would be able to get back to Hogwarts if she didn't tell him the truth. Though, if she told him she was a witch she could be stuck in the hospital for a long time, which was worse?  
  
"I am a witch sir." Hermione told him. Man would she be in trouble with the Ministry when they found out that she went around telling everyone she was a witch.  
  
"When did you start thinking you were a witch?" Dr. Larken asked. Hermione was growing angry at how he persisted on using the word "think".  
  
"I discovered that I was a witch, just before I turned eleven." Hermione told him matter-of-factly. Dr. Larken started writing in his notebook again, that to was becoming quite annoying Hermione thought.  
  
"Why then do your parents not know that you are a witch?" Dr. Larken asked, still writing in his notebook.  
  
"They do know." Hermione explained. "Or they use to at least."  
  
"Right." Dr. Larken said in a very superior tone that reminded her very much of Snape. Snape… Hermione thought with a sigh. She would even be glad to see Snape at this point. "Since you're a witch, can you perform any magic?"  
  
"Of course I can." Hermione said, frustrated at being asked such a stupid question. What did that guy think being a witch was anyway if she couldn't do magic?  
  
"Well, could you do some magic for me?" Dr. Larken asked, finally looking up from his notebook.  
  
"Well, no, I don't have my wand with me and I haven't learned to do magic without my wand yet. We were supposed to learn how to do that this year." Hermione said looking down at the floor, now he wouldn't believe her for sure.  
  
"Of course, I should have known." Dr. Larken said smugly, writing in his notebook again. Hermione thought that this had to be the most heartless Doctor she had ever seen. "Now, you were supposed to learn how to do magic this year without your wand at this Hogporks School of Witchcraft right?"  
  
"Actually, I go to HogWARTS School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione corrected him and he quickly wrote something down in his notebook.  
  
"How many years have you gone there?" Dr. Larken asked.  
  
"This year was my fifth year." Hermione said.  
  
"Hmmmm…" Dr. Larken said, looking at his notebook. "Alright then, that should be enough information for now. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll talk to you tomorrow when your parents arrive." He then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione sighed heavily, thank goodness that was over.  
  
For the first time that day, Hermione actually took a good look at her surroundings. Everything was either white or steel. She crinkled her nose at the smell of disinfectant and medication that hung in the air.  
  
Suddenly the lights cut off. Hermione could barely keep herself from letting out a frightened scream. It was nearly pitch dark and if it wasn't for the little bit of moonlight beaming through the tiny window near the ceiling in her room, she wouldn't be able to see her hand in front of her face. Slowly she felt her way to her bed and sat down.  
  
After a bit of trouble she managed to open the drawer of the nightstand by her bed and pulled out the pajamas that the hospital had provided for her. She pulled them on and then got under the covers of her bed. She was extremely tired. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since she had left Hogwarts… however that happened.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and just as she began to feel sleep take hold of her a scream echoed from the room beside her. Her eyes snapped open and she gulped as a series of yells and ear piercing screams issued from next door, followed quickly by the sound of thuds and crashing noises. It was going to be another long night.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! It was actually long for me! Review please! Tell me what you think and what you want to see! 


End file.
